


Smoot Smoot

by Surfingbattleships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surfingbattleships/pseuds/Surfingbattleships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoot Smoot

The noise of scraping from the broom against the floor is the only thing keeping you awake. After a long Scout Regiment outing you’re both emotionally as well as physically exhausted and at returning to the loving, but old place you all call home, Levi’s has started up again with his clean freak ways. His quirks often being more prevalent after a devastating mission, surprising no one with his outburst you all (except Erwin) instead listened to his rants as well as obey the tasks he assigns you. Yours of course was tending to the horse stables with Hange Zoë. You can hear her murmuring erratically about Titans as she endeavors to clean the horse stall nearest to you. You’ve been dealt sweeping duty and given an unruly broom that’s end straw is in all disarray and after attempting for quite some time to move any dust into some sort of pile you come to the conclusion that your efforts will not amount to any success whatsoever.

Calling out to Hange you say, “Can you find me a better broom in the house for me? Please Zoe, I’m tired and you were able to stay within the walls this last time.”

All you hear from her direction is a loud and high pitched squealing sort or grunt as if to say yes, how on earth a noise such as that is possible would probably have baffled most of those inside wall Rose. You hear her footsteps progressively get softer as the distance between both on you grows until you hear nothing, but the slow crackling sound as the wind passes through the trees.

“Awwwwhhh.”

A moan escapes your mouth as you sink to the ground and wind glides through the stable cooling your skin. It’s been one of the hotter days, summer must be approaching and just as you swipe your hand across your head there is a hand looping around your left arm and dragging you out of the stables.

It’s Hange and she’s practically screaming incoherently the only words you’re able to decipher were,” follow me”, and instead of there being a new broom in her hand she has a glass cup.

What the hell, you think to yourself as she pulling you up into the house. You try and try to break free from her grip but she suddenly lets go, you’re in front of Eren’s closed door. She sticks the cup up to the door and places her ear at the other end and whispers quietly the words Levi’s in there “inspecting” she makes quotation marks with her hands while mouthing the word inspecting. She did this very comically with only one hand since the other is holding up the glass to the door. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes got wide as she focuses more intently to what is going on inside Eren quarters; she then motions for you to put my ear up to the end of the glass where hers had just been.

“Eren this desk is filthy,” Levi’s tone was something that you swear would have bewildered most.

It was almost playful as if to tease Eren.

“How hard of a punishment am I facing Levi?”

“Very hard” was the only response Levi gave.

Damn, you thought to yourself why are they being so giggly it’s just a dirty desk? You can hear the clattering of god knows what as it hits the floor, most likely whatever was let of the desk is the conclusion you’ve come to. Hange gives up because you’ve hogged the listening glass too long and begins to just stick her ear on the door itself hoping to hear something. Grunts become barely audible as the door starts to creak from the pressure. You’ve lost your footing but it’s too late, the old door couldn’t handle both the weight of you and Zoe, It slams to the ground…

Then you see it, you see Eren naked and bent over the old wooden desk smiling from ear to ear as is Levi plunging his member in and out of him vigorously. So wrapped up in their actions and judging by their moans close to the end they preceded not even realizing that an audience had collected. Hange and you sit there with your mouth dropped and your eyes wider than ever before. Levi bends down while still thrusting an whispers into Eren ear, too bad you can’t make out what he is saying, but unlike Levi’s voice Eren’s is loud and far less controlled as he screams out for more, more of little Levi inside him.

” Eren is so loud that Jean and the others begin to show up.

Levi, obeying his subs request places one hand on Eren’s back and one hand on his rump as he rams into him giving all the power he could muster. The desk begins to creak as their activity greatly intensifies. Levi too now is losing his composer and emits a fierce growl. Eren howls in response to Levi and it’s louder than anything you’ve heard before. Both slow down, clearly satisfied and pant quietly. They stop seconds later and look over in your direction. You can feel the blush creeping over your cheeks as they stare at you. Levi as if not missing a beat steps back and puts his member inside his pants.

This is twice as bad, Eren I swear will you never figure out how to clean properly?. Do make sure you clean off the dust and sweat before you go to bed. I'll peep in tonight to check. ”

With that he smirked and walked out of the room not even glancing at you or Zoe.


End file.
